This invention relates generally to hair accessories and, more particularly, to a partial or half cap hair accessory that supplements the natural hair of a user.
Users supplement their natural hair to allow a wider variety of hair styles to be imparted to the user's hair. Additionally, when users are endowed with relatively little hair, the users can supplement their hair to create the impression of a fuller head of hair. Known hair pieces provide for these objectives by attaching a cap that completely covers the natural hair of the user. However, the user may wish to wear a hair accessory to supplement the user's natural hair without covering all of their natural hair.